


Overgrown

by andy_anarchist (macearmedpunk)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Concept poetry, IMPLICATIONS OF SELF HARM, Implications of death, Inspired by Music, Metaphors, Other, PTSD, Plant Metaphors, Plants, Poetry, Self Harm, Strangulation, Trauma, inspired by a song, no characters - Freeform, not fandom - Freeform, slight gore, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macearmedpunk/pseuds/andy_anarchist
Summary: A poem i came up with last night at midnight. Ive had bad experiences with guys in my past and it makes it hard to have healthy relationships now... i just needed to transform this pain into poetry
Relationships: no ships - Relationship





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/content warning:  
> •suicide mention  
> •implications of self harm  
> •strangulation  
> •ptsd themes  
> •dpd themes  
> •abandonment issues  
> •trust issues

Overgrown

Stuck in place  
They grew around me  
Coiling along my fingers  
Before sweeping my body in  
Bio green  
Soon enough my torso is  
Covered  
Aloe cleanses my box cutter  
Wounds  
My purple fingers drum to His beat  
Not even i could play to my own drum  
But only try to become part of his rhythm  
Only i did not yet know  
We werent even the same genre

-s.b-


End file.
